Gotta Believe in Something
by MadAsRabbits9
Summary: When two girls suddenly turn up in Gustavo's life with huge weights on their shoulders, how will the four BTR boys help lift those weights and make their lives literally a Big Time Rush?  I suck at summaries!  Kendall/OC James/OC -  My friend's OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Teaasseerrrrrr, obviously the boys'll be in it soon, but this was kind of a scene setting thing... let me know what you think? Thanksssss **

Gustavo had never been an openly happy person, and that was evident by the way a scowl was etched onto his face when he opened the door. He actually SCOWLED.

"Hallie... Mia..."Was the first form of a hello the two teen girls got. Hallie was some form of relative to Gustavo Rocque. Something stupid like second cousin four times removed who moved to Switzerland and only ever made surprise appearances as family events. The only difference was that Hallie had never been to Switzerland, or anywhere in Europe, and Gustavo's family didn't hold 'events'. It was safe to say they weren't a very social family.

"It's nice to see you too Gustavo" Mia mumbled, fiddling with the handle of one of her three suitcases. Her argument was that two were 'half sized'. Mia was Hallie's best friend. They'd been inseparable since they first met when they were 1. They were the same age, with only a few months difference, and since Mia's parents had moved away for a while for some 'business' call, Mia had managed to convince them to let her stay with Hallie and her parents...

"Just get inside, it's freezing" With surprise help from Gustavo, Mia got her three suitcases inside, and Hallie pulled inside her single suitcase and carried her messenger bag of techy stuff and duffle bag of any shoes, clothes or other things that didn't fit in her suitcase or tech bag.

"You two got anymore stuff?" Gustavo asked bluntly, standing by his front door.

"Only what's getting dropped off by the moving van later..." Mia explained quietly as she noticed Hallie's eyes brimming with tears. Gustavo nodded once and closed his mansion door.

"Uh... your rooms are upstairs. Kelly put signs on the doors and stuff, and she put in decorations and other things she said you'd apparently like..."

"Yeah, Kelly phoned us the other day to ask what kind of things we liked..."

"I'm gonna get unpacked" Hallie murmured, not looking up from the floor. "Thanks for everything Gustavo" She finished a little louder as she temporarily looked up and shot Gustavo a small smile. He smiled back sympathetically.

"You just take up the duffle... I'll bring your suitcase up in a minute" The older man explained. Hallie nodded before biting her lip slightly and turning to speed off to her room.

When she was out of sight, Gustavo turned to Mia.

"She's not taking this well, huh?"

"Can you blame her? This IS her parents..." Gustavo sighed before his 'rock-hard' look came back to take over his features.

"You better get your stuff upstairs. I'll bring the bigger suitcase up when i bring up Hallie's stuff" Mia nodded and without argument, started dragging her stuff upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy! I got some pretty good feedback from part one, so I decided to upload part two! (: The parts are pretty short at the moment but I'm really short on time recently so bare with me! I'll try my hardest to get things up quickly! But anyway, enjoy!**

**Oh! One more thing – I came up with an idea for some one shots, and a couple of two shots, due to songs off of Elevate, so what i've decided to do is one 'story' that will just be a collection of one shots, one per song! So keep an eye out for that if you're interested!**

Part 2

"_I would scream to the world, they would see you're my girl, but I just keep getting-"_

The music cut out and the boys all let out groans or sighs.

"Gustavo, we-"

"DOGS. Stop talking!" The boy's all went silent as they watched Gustavo stand up, phone held to his ear, and walk out of the studio. Curiosity got the better of them before long, and soon enough they were fighting to get out of the booth.

"Ow James..."

"KENDALL"

"GET OFF!"

"MERRGGHHHHH"

As soon as they all broke free they sped into the corridor ignoring whatever Kelly was screaming at them.

They all stopped dead, however, when they saw what was going on. Gustavo had his arm arounda smaller figure – A teenage girl. He was COMFORTING her. This was something you definitely did not see every day.

"Gustavo..." Kendall started before he realised what was going on. The teenage girl was crying. Snotty, choked sobs escaped her that made her entire body shake.

"Boys. Back in the studio now!" Kelly also stopped when she realised what was going on. "Hallie..." She whispered, speeding over to the crying girl and Gustavo.

"Kelly can you take Hallie to my office and calm her down – I'll be through soon but I need to help Mia back at the mansion..."

"Does that mean recordings over?" Carlos asked innocently as Kelly replaced Gustavo's arm around Hallie's shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess it does..." Gustavo mumbled.

"Do you want us to help out?" Kendall asked. Gustavo looked upa s all the bots all nodded in agreement.

"Actually Kendall... Do you mind helping me out?" Kelly asked. "The rest of you are free to help Gustavo if he agrees"

"I could use the extra hands..." Gustavo answered. He really was acting completely different... There was something about this girl. Kendall couldn't put his finger on it, but the way Gustavo looked at her, and Kelly's worry about her told him one thing – There was something seriously upsetting her, and both Gustavo and Kelly knew. And they were worried.

"I'd be happy to help Kelly" Kendall said, shooting her a small smile. He frowned at the younger girl as she buried her head in Kelly's shoulder.

"Thanks Kendall... Can you please just take Hallie to Gustavo's office while I grab some tissues and drinks and things?" Kendall nodded, and without another word he closed the space between them, and took Kelly's place, before leading Hallie slowly down the hallway, whispering to her anything he could think of to calm her down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, apologies for it taking so long to upload -_- I've been busy some of the time, and just plain lazy for the rest of it! So yeah, i'll try and keep up with the uploading and make it more frequent, but i can't make any promises... School work's a bitch sometimes :/**

**But anyway... sorry it's so short, but enjoy **

A crash rang out through Gustavo's mansion, closely followed by a scream. Mia watched in horror as pieces of statue skidded across the floor in every direction. As the panic set in she fell to her knee's and frantically started picking up the pieces. Bigger bits, Smaller bits... Anything she could grab.  
>She bit her lip as some of the pieces started digging into her skin as she struggled with the load. It was as she noticed the red that the front door burst open and she jumped up from her knees.<br>"Gustavo..." She said, dropping the pieces of statue in shock. Gustavo was rushing in, three boys following behind.  
>"Mia... WHAT HAPPENED?" He screeched.<br>"I...the statue...it fell..."  
>"Logan she's bleeding..." The short Latino boy murmured.<br>"Gustavo! Where's the first aid kit?" Logan asked, looking a little panicked.  
>"There's one in the kitchen, bathroom, media room, bedrooms..."<br>"I'll just get the one from the bathroom..." Logan went to walk off but stopped. "You DID get rid of that alligator... Right?"  
>Gustavo rolled his eyes and nodded.<br>The conversation ended when a small whimper interrupted them. Gustavo, Carlos and Logan's heads all snapped round to Mia. James had already sped over and was holding the bottom of his LUCKY WHITE V-NECK to her hands.  
>"Logan, we need that first aid kit!" Gustavo screeched.<br>Drowning out the sudden commotion that took place, Mia kept her eyes on James. She wasn't bleeding a huge amount, but it was enough to make her feel woozy when she saw it, and enough to soak James' shirt.  
>"You're James right?" Mia asked, ignoring the pain in her hands. James nodded slightly, before turning as Logan ran back in the room, first<br>aid kit at the ready.  
>"That's your cue" He said quietly, letting Logan lead her over to an empty seat to patch her up. As soon as she was sat down, James pulled off his t-shirt, replacing it with his hoodie and zipping it up. As soon as he'd done that, he sped back to Carlos and Gustavo.<br>"First of all, who is she? How old is she? And do you have a spare t-shirt?" James rushed out, finishing with a grin.  
>"What's second?" Gustavo asked, ignoring the questions. James let out a little sigh before continuing.<br>"And is she going to be okay, and what should we do about the statue...?" James finished, pointing to the lumps of white that were spread across the floor.  
>"There's a t-shirt in many of the spare rooms upstairs, and you two dogs can pick those up..." The doorbell rang, pretty much on cue. "While I get the door for the moving guys!"<br>Carlos and James both looked at each other before turning back to Gustavo.  
>"Moving guys?" They both said in unison.<br>"With the girls stuff?" Gustavo replied slowly.  
>"Girls?"<br>"Mia and Hallie?" The boys' mouths turned to Os as Gustavo turned to answer the door.  
>With groans they turned back to the statue.<br>"Can't we just... Vacuum it up?" Carlos whined.  
>"Do you have a Vacuum that can pick up huge lumps of white rock? Cause I don't!" James said, singing the last three words.<br>"What if we end up cutting our hands like Mia?"  
>"Then I'll patch you up... But chances are you won't do anything to hurt yourselves because you've seen it happen" Logan informed them as he walked over. Gustavo had also walked in by this point with some other men carrying boxes. "Just put them over there" and "Don't drop that!" Were frequently heard.<br>"Where's Mia gone?" James asked not spotting the girl anywhere.  
>"She went up to her room to get changed, and start unpacking... I said I'd help her so I'm gonna go put this back and then-"<br>"Then you're gonna come back here, and help Carlos with the statue, so I can go upstairs, get a t-shirt, and help Mia!"  
>Logan rolled his eyes.<br>"James..."  
>"Logan."<br>"Just... Be considerate?"  
>James was the one to roll his eyes this time.<br>"When am I not?"  
>"Well there was that time when-" Carlos started.<br>"NOT THE TIME CARLOS" James snapped.  
>Carlos nodded and turned to look at the floor.<br>"I'm being serious James..."  
>"Logan, I promise you, I'll be considerate" James assured him. The look on his face told Logan that James really was being serious this time. It was a facial expression you didn't usually see grace James Diamond's features, not unless it involved one of the three other boys, Mrs Knight or Katie. Logan took a deep breath.<br>"Okay... Just put your v-neck into a bag or something first... Mrs Knight can probably get the blood out somehow..." James nodded and without much more argument, he sped upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's rushed, and short and sort of a filler... so yeah. I apologise for any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, word mix ups... I type them out on my phone sometimes so it autocorrects, and I don't have a beta reader! So yeah... if anyone's 1) Interested or 2) if you spot anything, just let me know and i'll change it! **

**Thank you!**

Kelly wasn't very good at this comforting thing, but one thing she did know was that Hallie loved Hot Chocolate. In the few times she'd visited in the past they were always cleared out by the end of the visit, So there Kelly was, dropping tiny marshmallows into a mug of the warm liquid.  
>Gustavo was never one to show his emotions, or show caring, and even after the few years Kelly had worked for him, he was only just relaxing around her. One thing she could tell though, was how much he cared for Hallie. She was the only family he really had left, and he thought as much of her as he would his own daughter if he had one. It was because of this that he'd said yes to taking her on so quickly.<br>She couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought, and as she balanced her folder and the mug of Hot Chocolate, she headed down the corridor.

-

Kendall had no clue what to do. Did he say something? Or just stay in silence with his arms around her as she cried into his jacket. The crying was slowing down into little sobs, but she still wasn't smiling... He had no clue why she was even upset in the first place, or why Gustavo was so concerned.  
>It was easy to cheer the other guys up, and even Mrs Knight and Katie. Kendall would give a pep talk to the other guys, or they'd spend the day playing dome hockey, or playing video games... Mrs Knight would smile just with a hug from her son, and he would sing softly to Katie as he hugged her... But this girl... Hallie, was new to him, he couldn't even give a pep talk if he didn't know what was wrong...<p>

"Thanks for this" Hallie said through her last few little sobs. Kendall smiled down at her.

"No problem, you looked like you needed a hug" Hallie smiled slightly and Kendall couldn't help but smile back. It was then that Kelly walked into the room with a hot chocolate in hand. Hallie's smile grew and she sat up as she took the drink from Kelly, gripping it with both hands.

"Hmm... So that's how to cheer her up..." Kendall thought to himself as Hallie sipped at the drink beside him.

"You feeling better sweetie?" Kelly asked. Hallie nodded before looking over at Kendall.

"Kendall really helped"

Kelly shot a thankful smile at Kendall before sighing slightly.

"Gustavo's asking if you can go back to the mansion... He wants to get everything unpacked then apparently you're ordering a pizza and all that kind of stuff" She said with an apologetic tone. Hallie nodded once before standing up from her seat.

"There's a bus stop outside right?" Hallie asked.

"Don't be silly, I'll drop you off!" Kelly insisted. "Kendall can come too if it makes things less awkward for you

Hallie looked between Kendall and Kelly before finally resting her eyes back on the boy.

"Would you mind?" Kendall shook his head as he stood up.

"Not at all!" Hallie's smile returned as she turned back to Kelly.

"Then it's settled!" Kelly cheered. Hallie finished her hot chocolate quickly and after placing it back in the kitchen, the three were off back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Part 5 :)... I think that's pretty much all! Oh, and enjoy the longer chapter XD**

**OH THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO ASK! I need a Beta reader :) Cause as you've probably noticed sometimes my spelling and grammar isn't great if I've rushed the part... so is anyone up for it? x**

"AHHHH" A girly scream erupted through the mansion.

"MIAAAA" Another girlish scream filled the air.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" The only manly voice in the whole place shouted.

The three watched in horror as water flowed down into the living room and around the legs of the furniture from their spot on the stairs.

"Not again..." Gustavo groaned, pulling his night cap off his head and throwing it to the ground in frustration.

"Again?" Mia asked, playing with the bandages around her hands.

"It's happened before..." The two girls simultaneously sighed and shook their heads. "There's only one thing for it..."

-  
>Gustavo took a deep breath and knocked at apartment 2j. He knew what the initial reaction would be so why he hadn't just called was a mystery to him.<p>

The door opened in front of him, and surprise surprise, Kendall stood there in his pyjamas. His eyes widened as Gustavo's pyjama wearing state and he stifled as scream.

"Gustavo! How can I help you... at 1 in the morning?" Kendall asked.

"Uh... My mansions flooded... Again..." Kendall's eyes widened further.

"Look... Gustavo, I'd offer for you to stay but-"

"It's not for me" Gustavo interrupted him. Kendall shot him a confused look.

"What?"

"I can find another place, but could Hallie and Mia stay the night? Or two... They fell asleep in the car, and they're down in the lobby... Sleeping" the look on Gustavo's face made Kendall's throat tighten. He'd never seen him show full on concern before.

"I'll..." Kendall opened the door fully "Come in a second... We'll explain it to everyone"

Gustavo smiled thankfully before stepping inside. The look on the other three boys and Mrs Knight's face explained how welcome he was. Shock. And horror.

"Relax... I just need a place for Hallie and Mia to stay... I'll find somewhere else or something and if all else fails I'll sleep in my office... But I'm not gonna let the girls resort to that" Gustavo explained. Everyone started exchanging glances before Kendall sighed.

"Me and James will go and get Mia and Hallie, we'll sort it out when we get back up" Kendall explained. James shot up without much complaint. After everyone agreed, the two headed downstairs.

The Palm Woods lobby was the darkest place in the entire hotel at night, but even through the darkness, Kendall and James could see the two girls. As they got closer they could see that Hallie was fully asleep, but Mia as just resting her head on the side.

"So you're the trustworthy, nice friends Gustavo was talking about" Mia said when she noticed the boys. James shrugged.

"Looks that way huh?"

"I don't know what we're gonna do about Hallie... She wouldn't wake up in the car... Gustavo had to carry her in" Mia explained, standing up in front of the boys. She was wearing full trouser length pyjama bottoms, a strappy t-shirt and a thin looking dressing gown. She looked freezing.

"I'll carry her up" Kendall offered, looking down at the sleeping girl. She was in pyjama shorts, a short sleeved t-shirt and had a blanket draped over her. Mia nodded with a yawn.

"You want a piggy back?" James offered with his usual dazzling smile. Mia nodded and stood on a chair. James stood in front of her and before they knew it, Mia was gripping onto James' back. Kendall had picked Hallie up Bridal-style, blanket still over her, and her head had fallen to lean on his chest.

"We're going in the elevator..." James insisted, adjusting how he was standing.

Kendall nodded and once again without argument, the four headed up to apartment 2J.

"Are you sure this is okay? The hotel has two rooms... They can share or something" Gustavo asked, looking over Mrs Knight's shoulder at Mia who was sitting quietly next to James with her bag in her lap, and Hallie who was still sleeping on Kendall.

Mrs Knight nodded reassuringly.

"It's completely fine Gustavo, and you can come back tomorrow to see them" She said. Gustavo gave her an awkward smile in return before turning reluctantly and heading down the corridor back to the lobby.

Mrs Knight closed the front door before turning back to the now 6. Katie had already been in bed for a couple of hours.

"Okay" She started. "I have no clue where these girls are going to sleep..."

"Hallie can sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch" Kendall offered.

"And Mia can take that spare mattress we have? We'll put it in Kendall's room?" Logan suggested.

"Its fine, I'll uh... Take the other half of the couch" She smiled as reassuringly as she could but James wasn't having any of it.

"No! I mean... You take my bed, I'll take the couch!"

"You two boys can't BOTH take the couch... We'll bring the mattress in here and you boys can just decide from there..." Mrs Knight said firmly, before turning and walking off to get the spare mattress.

"Whatever you guys decide... Hurry up because I'm going to bed and if you wake me up... I will kill you" Logan said, stretching as he stood up.

James, Kendall and Mia's eyes widened but they all nodded anyway. Carlos had fallen asleep by this point, and everyone was getting a bit restless.

"Why don't the girls just sleep in our beds, and we can take the mattress and couch?" Kendall suggested quietly, Hallie breathing softly as she laid against him, still sleeping. She'd done an awful lot of leaning against him for a girl he'd known only a few days.

It was at that point that Mrs Knight came in with the mattress and a pile of blankets.

"You decided yet?" She asked, laying the mattress in an empty spot in front of the couch.

"The girls are sleeping in our rooms, we're taking the living room" James explained, shooting Mia a look when she went to protest.

"In that case, James can help me with these blankets, Kendall, could you be a sweetheart and show Mia to James' room and take Hallie to yours? I'll wake Carlos up in a second"

Kendall nodded without much complaint, and after Mia grabbed hers and Hallie's bags, the three headed off to the bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Okay, warning here: I have major exams coming up so uploading may be scarce :/ I'll try to upload as often and as much as i can, but i can't make any promises :( Sorry! **

**Oh, and also a quick sorry because most of this is rushed, and i haven't properly proof read it yet, i just wanted to get it out there, so there may be quite a few mistakes :/ Sorry! **

**other than that... Enjoy!**

Hallie woke with a scream that shook right through her. The image in her head wouldn't go away. She could still hear the screams as her nightmare slowly disappeared and reality broke through, leaving her as a shaky, hot mess.

Her hand clapped to her mouth and tears started to fall. Her throat felt tight as she pulled her knees to her chest. She'd had nightmares nearly every night since... But nothing like this one.

Through her slightly blurred sight she could tell she wasn't in her old room, or her one at gustavo's house. It was too boy like... But it was clean...

As a fresh wave of tears started falling, the door burst open.

Kendall had never really been a heavy sleeper. He'd learnt that deep sleep was not something he was safe to have with the three other boys, and Katie, in the same apartment as him. Unfortunately the other boys hadn't learnt that, and James' snoring beside him was keeping him awake.

Giving up on any hope of sleeping, Kendall stood and walked over to the kitchen. After pouring himself a glass of water, the boy slid into a chair at the island in the kitchen, and rested his head on the cool worktop.

His eyes felt heavy but he still couldn't sleep, but with the next sound, his eyes opened wide and he shot out of his chair.

He practically flew down the small hallway and to the door to his room. Barely giving himself time to breathe, Kendall burst through his bedroom door to see Hallie sitting up on his bed, hugging her knees to his chest.

"Hallie..." Kendall took a few wide steps towards the bed and sat down next to the girl, pulling her close to him.

"Kendall..." He looked up to the door to see James, Mia, Logan and Mrs Knight. Trust Katie and Carlos to sleep through it... Mia almost had her own tears as she leant against the side of the door.

"I'm fine... Just had a nightmare" Hallie managed to choke out, head resting in Kendall's chest.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Mrs knight asked, entering the room and sitting at the end of the bed.

Hallie nodded, loosening her grip on Kendall's shirt to try and make it convincing. Mrs Knight nodded before standing again.

"Okay, well we'll leave you two, I'll make us all a hot chocolate if you're up for it? Just come through when you're ready" Kendall nodded and mouthed a thank you at his mum as she turned to leave, ushering the other three out and closing the door.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked quietly, stroking Hallie's hair as he tried to calm her down. She nodded slowly.

"Just a bad dream... Wasn't real..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kendall offered. "Sometimes it helps" Hallie shook her head and tucked her legs back under her blanket.

"I just wanna sleep…" Kendall nodded slowly and went to stand up but Hallie gently grabbed his wrist. "I… I know it sounds strange… but can you stay? Just till I fall asleep… Maybe it'll help." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Hallie nodded once as she pulled her blanket over her.

"You… You don't have to though" She murmured, followed by a yawn. Kendall smiled and sat on the bed next to her.

"If it'll help…." Hallie nodded again but her eyes were too heavy to do much else. Kendall started stroking her hair and she could already feel herself drifting.

James wasn't good at being the comforting friend, even with the other three guys. It was just something that never came naturally to him. So having Mia sitting next to him with her head against the island was making him a little uncomfortable. They both had Hot Chocolates, but Mrs Knight had gone back to bed, leaving just James, Mia and Logan sitting in silence.

"I'm gonna go to bed…" Mia mumbled against the side.

"Want me to come… I mean walk you there…. Or… something…." James offered. Mia lifted her head and smirked slightly.

"It's fine pretty boy, I'm not gonna get eaten by monsters or something" She slid off her seat as she spoke.

"I know… I just…."

"I'll see you in the morning guys" She said with a little more of a sincere smile and a slight wave. James lifted his hand to wave back but she'd turned and headed off before she saw his wave.

"Idiot…" Logan mumbled.

"Hey! I've never been in the friend zone… Not with a girl like her anyway…" James protested, trying to keep his voice low.

"That's not the point… She's Gustavo property pretty much…" James sighed and went to reply but was interrupted.

"Guys, we need a plan" Logan and James turned to see Kendall sliding into where Mia previously sat.

"…. For what?" Logan prompted.

"The girls… Something's bothering them, and I think it has something to do with why they're in LA in the first place."

"and why do we need a plan?" James asked, trying to pull Kendall back to the original question.

"So we can cheer them up! What else do us four do best?" James and Logan looked at each other and Kendall sighed. "I don't know why Hallie is so upset, but the crying and nightmares give me the impression it's something serious… and she needs some shoulders to cry on, and a good distraction… so why don't we fulfil our bands name… and try and make their stay here a big time rush?"

The three exchanged glances and before long smiles broke out on their faces.

"Sounds good to me!" Logan replied with a smile.

"Carlos is good with fun filled stuff!" James pointed out.

"We'll ask him in the morning then! But for now I'm guessing we need our sleep… see what we can come up with if we sleep on it" Kendall finished. The other two boys agreed, and in unison downed the remaining hot chocolate before heading off to their 'beds' for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I know... I suck at uploading things! But you know... This is an update so... and i've already started the next bit ;P But yeah, i hope you enjoy and i'm sorry for whatever Grammar or Spelling crimes i committed xD x**

James, Carlos and Logan were all lying sleepily on their sun loungers by the Palm Woods pool. Mia and Hallie were with Gustavo for the day - Going to the movies or something - leaving the four boys to live their lives as normal. There was only one problem. Three of the four boys couldn't get last night's events off their mind, and Carlos had been filled in on their conversation.

"Okay guys, we need ideas" Kendall announced, falling down onto the lounger next to James. Carlos shot into a sitting position.

"BEACH PARTY!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"Cause that worked out so well last time..." He mumbled. James pulled his sunglasses off.

"We could still have one... Just not at Griffin's beach house. I mean, it's not hard. Take a BBQ, a stereo and only invite a few people each"

"As long as Carlos doesn't invite 'Al Contacts' again, that could work" Kendall said with a slight shrug.

"Okay so that's one idea... anymore? Or are we hoping one party will cheer them up for good?" Logan said, sitting up himself.

"There's that Water Park a few miles out, if the weather's good we can go to that...Oh! And bowling! Oh oh oh! And Ice skating!" Carlos suggested.

"Yes! And we could take them to the movies! There are some good films out at the moment" James added.

"And the Album party next Saturday... It's our party so we could invite them!" Kendall said with a smile. "Any idea's Logan?"

"The fair's in town again tonight... We could go with them to that? If they're back in time..."

"Okay... So, so far we have a Beach party, Water Park, Bowling, Ice skating, Movies, Album Party and the Fair tonight... Anything anyone wants to add?"

"I can take them shopping!" James cheered.

"Uh... Okay... Well, I think that should be enough!" Kendall concluded with a grin. "The minute one of us speaks to either of them, let them know we're going out, okay?"

After a communal answer of "yeah", Kendall nodded and stood up, quickly heading off back towards 2j. He had a lot of organising to do...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the little information they'd been given, the girls had decided to play it safe outfit wise. Mia was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a red v-neck t-shirt that had "rebel" written across it, and a black leather jacket with converse on her feet, while Hallie was wearing black skinny jeans, a black strappy t-shirt and her grey, woolly cardigan, also with converse. The boys were all in their typical jeans/shorts and t-shirt wear.

"Where are we going?!" Mia asked yet again, playing around with a buckle on her jacket. Mia, James and Carlos were in one car, while Kendall, Logan and Hallie were in another. Only Carlos and Logan could drive so they had to split it some way.

"I told you, it's a surprise" James said with a grin. Mia sighed and sat back in her seat next to James.

"If we're gonna find out soon anyway... What's the hardship of just being told?"

"It won't be the same!" Carlos chirped, turning the car down a side road. "And anyway, we're nearly there! It's at the end of this road" Mia looked through the front windscreen to just see a long road sheltered by trees, and the back of the car the other three were in. She let out a slight groan and leant back in her seat. It was safe to say she wasn't the most patient of people.

-.-

Hallie sat staring out the window for most of the journey. Although Mia was definitely the most impatient, at least you could get a decent conversation out of her. Kendall tried to get her to talk on more than one occasion through the journey, but most of the time she would just laugh now and again and something Kendall or Logan had said and nod along. She never spoke herself.

As they pulled into the parking lot outside the Carnival her face lit up.

"Oh my god! I love the Carnival! Me and my mum..." She trailed off. She took a deep breath and shook it off before turning back to Kendall. "I didn't know it was in town!"

"I didn't either until Logan pointed it out" He replied with a chuckle. "So... How about we park up, go and meet the other three, and get our tickets?"

With an enthusiastic nod, Hallie jumped out of the car, barely waiting for it to stop moving before she was speeding off to meet Mia.


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: hiii, so this upload also took longer... but it's a long chapter to make up for it! :P (Well kinda...) **

**Alsooo! I dunno if any of you know yet, but I changed my name... I used to be "bigtimerush535" but i changed it cause i write more than just big time rush now and it was just better overall xD but yeah..**

**Oh! for reference in this chap: (1) i'm british so i say "candyfloss"... But it's basically Cotton candy if anyone was confused? Idk :S **

**Enjoy!**

**OH AND REVIEW CAUSE I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT D: Thanks :3**

After getting the tickets, the 6 had spilt into pairs. Carlos dragged Logan straight over to the Corn Dog stand, James and Mia had sped off to the Dodgems and Kendall and Hallie had taken a stroll towards the swinging chairs. They were in no particular rush. It was a nice night and the carnival was open for a good few hours yet.

James and Mia, however, couldn't wait to get into a car each.

"I CALL RED ONE!" Mia shouted, jumping into the only available red car left. After stropping for a good few moments, James was left with the pink one next to Mia's. "Pretty car for the pretty boy"

James shot her a sarcastic smile just as the buzzer went off and the cars surged forward.

The general motion for the majority of the cars was in a circle around the floor, but Mia had other plans in mind. As soon as James had fallen behind enough to be on the opposite side of the floor to her, she took a sharp left turn and surged straight into the side of James' car. He let out a screech as his car hit a blue one next to him.

"MIA!" After the initial shock had worn off, he found himself laughing too.

"Catch me if you can, Pretty boy!" Mia taunted, speeding ahead, avoiding as many of the other cars as she could. They weren't her targets.

No matter how much James tried he couldn't keep up. He'd get bashed into by another car, or Mia would turn up behind him from taking a short cut. Just when he was about to crash into her his car lost speed and grounded to a halt at the sound of a buzzer.

"What?!" He cried in disbelief. "I call a rematch!" James demanded as he and Mia left the floor. Of course, Mia didn't complain. Unknown to James, Mia used to work at a place like this on Saturdays, so she'd had plenty of practice.

-.-.-.-.-

"So that's the swing chairs 3 times, Fun house, and the basketball stall down... What now?" Kendal asked with a smile as he and Hallie walked between two rows of game stalls.

"Candyfloss!" (1) Hallie cheered, pointing at the stand not too far away. Kendall didn't object as she sped over, a grin spreading across her face. It was the most he'd seen her smile and no matter how much of a pushover it made him seem, he was not going to upset her by saying no.

"Should we get two, or one to share?" Kendall asked.

"It's totally up to you!" Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Women…" He muttered jokingly before turning to the guy in front of them. "One large please"

Hallie watched in childish amazement as the wisps of fluffed up sugar formed before her eyes and wound themselves around the wooden stick. Kendall couldn't help but smile with her. He paid for the candyfloss and they were off on their way again.

"You need to shrink…" Hallie chuckled, reaching up slightly to grab some.

"Or you could grow" Kendall replied, lowering his arm.

"Nah. I'm a good height"

"So what brings you to LA then? You a future star in the making?" Kendall asked as they walked along.

"I wish. I haven't got the talents" Hallie replied with a shrug. "Actually this was kind of an unplanned permanent visit…"

"How so?" Kendal pushed. He'd soon stop if he was overstepping too much.

"Gustavo's never been close to any of his family, but he's always been there when you need him. After my parents…" Hallie trailed off, swallowing hard. She shook her head slightly and took a little more candyfloss. "Gustavo took me in. Mia's parents are abroad so she's living with me for a while."

"What…" Kendall started. He was going to finish with the words 'happened to your parents' but stopped.

Truth was he knew. He didn't have to ask. A lump formed in his own throat at not only the thought of what she must be going through, but his own memories…

"Uh…. What do you say to some fishing?" He said quickly, clearing his throat.

Hallie shot him a confused look, only to be pointed in the direction of a circular game booth. Ducks swam around a circular platform in the middle with bags on top of it. Fishing rods lined the outside of the booth.

"Oh… Sure, why not!" Kendall grinned before taking Hallie's hand and pulling her to the stall.

"4 goes please!" Kendall chirped, handing over a few dollars. After, he took a rod and went straight in. Hallie copied his actions and started trying to hook a duck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Seriously, Plate smashing?" James questioned as Mia le him over to the previously mentioned stall.

"Yeah! The Meerkats are cute!" Mia replied, eyeing up the prizes lining the netting around.

"Right… Three turns each then?" James suggested. Mia agreed with a smile and James paid for them both.

SMASH, SMASH, SMASH.

Mia grinned to herself as three plates went down.

"How the…" James stammered.

"Practice makes perfect!" Mia sang. James rolled his eyes before launching his own ammo at the plates.

SMASH, SMASH.

Two went down.

"So that's a big Meerkat for the young lady, and a small one for the young man!" The booth keeper droned, handing over the stuffed toys. The two thanked him before walking away.

"Can we go on something a little quieter now?" James pleaded.

"Like?"

"The Ferris Wheel! LA is beautiful at night…" Mia smiled slightly to herself and nodded.

"Sure…" James cheered, and after stuffing the toy into his pocket, took off towards the cue. Mia looked on with a contended sigh. Shifting the toy to sit on her shoulders, she followed after James.

_._._

No matter how hard she tried, there was no way of not touching James as they sat on the wheel. The Meerkat was like a third person. For some reason, however, no matter how much she complained and squirmed, she didn't do the obvious thing and swap places with the toy. As they neared the top of the wheel, Mia's breath caught.

"Wow…" In front of her was a view of LA she had never seen before. It was beautiful. The lights, colours, buildings… It all added up to a breath-taking sight.

"Told you it was beautiful" James whispered, his arm wrapping around Mia's shoulders. She didn't protest, which shocked them both.

"It's… huge…. And so pretty at night"

"It is…" Mia turned to see James staring out at the view and a genuine smile graced her lips again.

"Thank you" She said simply. James looked around.

"For what?"

"Tonight. I kinda guessed it was to cheer me and Hallie up. It's worked, even just for tonight. She really needs this and so do I…"

James didn't reply. Instead, he leant forward, closing the gap between them and gently caught Mia's lips in his.


End file.
